Un Peu de Calme
by La Corne du Plaisir
Summary: Enfin à Alexandria, les membres du groupe de Rick peuvent enfin profiter d'un peu de calme, reprendre leur souffle et une vie paisible. Sauf que cette apparente tranquillité ne rassure pas toutes les âmes de la ville et alors que la lune est bien haute dans le ciel, il en est deux qui ne peuvent trouver le sommeil.


**Titre :** Un Peu de Calme

 **Rating :** K

 **Catégorie :** Romance / Drama

 **Couple :** Rickyl

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de la série appartienne Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman.

 **Note :** J'ai commencé _The Walking Dead_ il y a peine quelques semaines et je suis déjà totalement accro. J'adore le personnage de Daryl et bien sur le couple Rickyl donc, il fallait absolument que j'écrive une fan fiction alors, voilà ! N'hésitez pas à commentez, ça me fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

En oubliant un instant les bruits derrières les murs, et ne fixant son attention que sur les rues endormies couvertes des faibles rayons du quartier de lune, Daryl pouvait imaginer, ne serais-ce qu'une minute, que le monde était encore debout. Il se revoyait plus jeune, quittant les quartiers résidentiels bien fréquenté, après y avoir visité la chambre à coucher de n'importe quelle fille bien née qui vouait blesser ses parents en crachant sur la bonne éducation puritaine qu'elle avait reçut, pour rejoindre sa maison pourrissante dans la banlieue mal famée de la ville. Un sourire nostalgique s'étalait sur ses lèvres à l'idée que, si eut été plus jeune, il aurait sans doute eu l'audace d'essayer de charmer l'une des habitantes d'Alexandria et que, par ailleurs, l'exercice ne lui aurait probablement pas poser de problèmes. La gente féminine de la ville était pour la plupart des dames d'âges moyens qui entendait leurs hommes parler d'aventure avec les monstres au-dehors sans jamais vivre par elles-mêmes le frisson du danger, de l'interdit.

Oui, s'il avait été de l'âge de Glenn, il aurait apprécié la ville d'une façon bien différente de celle donnée par ses bientôt quatre décennies. C'est à cette pensée frivole qu'il occupait son esprit quand le craquement d'une latte du perron dans son dos le fit sursauter. Il se retourna, main sur son poignard, prêt à ce défendre, mais seul une vague grimace de Rick apparu dans son champs de vision.

-Problème de sommeil ? demanda le plus jeune et détendant ses muscles, crispé par ce sursaut.

-J'ai tellement l'habitude de dormir sur des cailloux que les lits ressemblent à de la guimauve quand je m'allonge dessus, répondit le leader, s'asseyant aux côtés de ce qu'il considérait comme un ami, un confident et un frère.

Un éclat de rire ironique traversa les lèvres du chasseur, il ne pouvait que trop bien comprendre ce que vivait son ami. Tout le confort de la ville lui semblait immonde, si peu mérité, si futile, presque insultant à l'égard de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, livré à eux-mêmes dans un monde qu'il n'avait plus de sens. Il avait envie de fuir en y pensant, de retourner à cette lutte de tous les jours pour avoir l'impression que vivre avait encore un sens, mais il y avait Judith, trop jeune pour toutes ces choses, Carl qui pour une fois pouvait embrasser l'adolescences dont ce monde l'avait privé, Glenn, Magie, Carol, Tara, Michonne et tous ceux qui s'étaient sacrifié, ça, Daryl ne pouvait l'abandonné. Et puis, il y avait Rick, qu'il suivrait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à sa dernière minute.

-Aaron organise une petite sortie demain, pour trouver des vivres et peut-être des survivants, il m'a demandé de remplacer Eric, je vais surement accepter.

La phrase ne sonnait pas comme une question dissimulé, juste une tentative un peu gauche de combler le silence. D'une façon bien ironique, les deux hommes s'étaient côtoyé en six ans plus que Rick et Lori en un mariage et pourtant, ils ne connaissaient rien l'un sur l'autre, rien de leur vie d'avant. Leur passé semblait une fiction, un conte pour enfant auxquels ils avaient arrêtés de croire il y a bien longtemps.

Un instant une pensée futile passa à l'esprit du chasseur, lui provoquant un nouvel éclat de ce son si rare, si cristallin, qui créait quelques pattes d'oie aux coins de ses yeux et faisait briller son regard d'une étincelle, parce que pendant ces quelques instants, il se sentait heureux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, demanda son voisin d'une voix légèrement étonnée.

-Rien, c'est bête… soupira Daryl, n'apportant aucune importance à l'incident jusqu'à ce que Rick ne lève un sourcil, témoignant un certain intérêt pour cette chose que le brun jugeait inutile.

-Avec tout ce bordel au-dehors, j'ai très envie d'entendre des trucs stupides.

-Si ça peu te faire plaisir, soupira l'arbalétrier en cherchant comment commencer son récit. Quand j'étais jeune, genre seize ans, j'avais l'habitude de trainer dans ce genre de quartier de bourge, je tondais les pelouses pour dix balles et des sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète. De temps en temps je me tapais une des gosses de riche mais je rentrais toujours chez moi le soir, dans ma banlieue merdique, et je me faisais engueuler par mon parce que je passais trop temps dehors, que je m'étais encore fait viré d'un lycée ou que je ne lui avais pas ramené d'alcool. Enfin bref, à cette époque, même si je me la jouais rebelle, je rêvais d'habiter dans une de ces baraques un jour, de fonder une famille, d'avoir un job honnête. Ca me semble tellement loin maintenant…

-Tu vis ici, avec nous. Tu es de ma famille Daryl. Carl, Judith, Glenn, Magie, Tara, Carol, Rosita, Eugene, Abraham, Sasha, c'est eux ta famille, notre famille. On n'est peut-être pas les survivants les plus mentalement stables, les plus courageux ou les plus innocents mais on est ensemble.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter, alors le silence se répandit à nouveau entre les deux hommes, mais en aucun cas ils ne le trouvaient gênant, ils se contentaient d'apprécier la présence l'un de l'autre, d'écouter leurs respiration lente en appréciant ce relâchement qu'ils s'autorisaient. Les mots étaient inutiles, ils savaient bien ce que l'autre pensait.

Une heure plus tard, ou quelques minutes seulement, dans un geste qu'il jugeait honteux mais agréable, le brun aux cheveux en batail posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Et même s'il y perdait toute sa virilité, il resta ainsi, le tissu rêche contre son oreille, la barbe naissante de son ami caressant sa joue d'une manière si subtile qu'elle devait sans doute être inconsciente.

-Merci.

Les mots s'étaient échappé des lèvres de Daryl sans trop qu'il ne le décide, il voulait juste, pour une fois, ne pas être un connard et montrer sa reconnaissance. Lentement, le bras de l'ancien shérif entoura l'épaule du chasseur.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Le chasseur releva un instant sa tête, mettant son visage au niveau de celui du représentant de la loi pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Tout ce que je suis, c'est grâce à toi.

Comme aimanté, le regard de Daryl se retrouva bien vite attiré par les lèvres pulpeuses de son voisin, sans trop s'en rendre compte, son corps se rapprochait de celui. Sa bouche s'écrasa sur celle de Rick qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'encourager ou pour l'en empêcher, il se contenta de laisser Daryl finir ce baiser assez ridicule. La seule chose que le chasseur fut capable de lire dans les yeux de sa proie était un profond étonnement, de la confusion et sans doutes un peu de dégout. Oui, Daryl avait espéré pendant une seconde sauf qu'il n'était pas une belle femme noire dont l'habilité au sabre n'était dépassé que part un grand cœur, il avait parié sur le mauvais cheval.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas du… Est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas le dire aux autres ? S'il te plait ?

Le plus âgé secoua vaguement la tête, encore un peu sous le choc mais désireux tout de même de conserver son amitié avec le seul redneck qu'il ne voulait pas égorgée.

Déçut, le brun se leva un peu brusquement, n'accordant pas un regard pour son ami avant de rejoindre l'embrassure de la porte, espérant secrètement que quelques choses se passe. Mais non, le shérif resta figé, les paupières papillonnantes.

-On est tous en sécurité Rick, dors un peu, tu l'as mérité.


End file.
